Rakastan Sinua
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: When Yao's heart was broken by Arthur. Tino came to the rescue. This is their small story.


((Hey all this is my first fanfic so be gentle with me! I do not own Finland or China. They belong to the awesome creator of Hetalia. This pairing is pure utter crack but I love it and will bring a face to it! HUMAN NAMES USED!

Now On with the fluff!))

[P.O.V. Finland]

I sat in my small home without Su-San. Yes, I said without Su-San. He was out tonight on business with Norway. And I know what you're thinking. It's not that kind of business you perverts. Actual country business. Su-San said that he would be back later on today but, he always says that. He never really means it. He always comes back the next day. But last time, he came home with Peter and a big bruise on his cheek. He told me that Denmark punched him but he wouldn't tell me _why. _

Knock Knock.

Hm? Who could that be? My eyes went to the blue clock on the wall.

9:28 pm.

Nobody usually visits this late. Maybe Su-San actually came back early. That would be great. I missed my tall lover. Despite the fact that we haven't been intimate lately. Honestly, I can see we have a problem. But he doesn't want to admit that. He's too strong for his own good and that pisses me off so much. I love him to death but he's too stubborn to listen to me. I sighed and walked to the front door, the knocking had gotten much louder and very annoying. My face become a happy one opposed to the previous frown that was there. When I opened the door, however, I was not expecting what I saw.

"F-Finland, aru?"

I raised an eyebrow at the boy. He looked broken, sad, and like he had been drinking. Finnish Vodka to be exact. His hair was out of its usual ponytail. It was delightfully messy. Wait... Delightfully? Ew. Why did I think that? I only have eyes for Su-San. Right? Anyway, before I was interrupted by myself. His golden eyes were clouded over, yes he was seriously off his mind type of drunk.

"China? Wh-What are you doing here so late?" I asked him, still confused.

"A-Arthur, aru. H-He broke up with m-me f-for I-Ivan! I-Ivan of all p-people, aru!" He yelled, drunkenly. His left hand was reaching for mine to steady himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What do you expect though? I was with Russia when he kidnapped me from Su-San. And when we separated, he seemed okay with it. Ivan had probably been with England for a while." I bluntly told him.

His eyes widened in shock and then he started to cry. Fuck, I did not mean to hurt him.

On instinct, My arms enveloped his small frame. I have no idea why, but it pained me to see him like that. My heart beat was going crazy just from this simple hold. And what's the worse part? I was loving everyone little second of it. I was right, he smelt of Finnish vodka. It pleasured me to know my guess was right. While I was being smug, he whispered something.

"Come again?" I said.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend." He said a bit louder.

I pulled away from him a tiny bit and looked down into those honey golden eyes. I took in a small breath of air.

"Then why did you cry?" I asked.

"Because I loved him. And you were so blunt about it being nothing, aru." He whispered.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry to have made you feel like that." I gave him an apologetic look.

Yao smiled up at me, a small smile. "Finland, aru?"

I looked confused. "What is it, China?"

"I-Is the offer still standing?" He asked, quietly.

I looked confused as I stared at Yao. What offer was he talking about? And then, like a whole bunch of bricks. It hit me. He was talking about when I purposed to him. Mind you without a ring. But I had one now, well actually it was being polished for when I actually did purpose to him but he didn't need to know that. My bright purple eyes, lit up like fireworks and I hugged him tightly.

"Of course, China." I giggled a bit, smiling.

Somewhere along the lines of everything I had fallen in love with Yao. After all this time of us not being best friends then somehow, we became like this. His fingers intertwined with Yao's as he thought of where they would go from there.

"Tino, aru?" He asked.

I looked surprised as he never usually said my name. So I looked down at him, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Stop calling me China." He smirked a bit and then hugged him, his drunken state was still there but it had faltered.

"Kylla. Okay, Yao-Yao."

"Aiya, aru."

* * *

It's been only a few weeks since Yao and I got married. And the wedding, well it was a wedding to remember. And I am definitely never going to forget it. I sat there in Yao's garden. The sun shining brightly on this day because this one was also one to remember. There in my lap sat my loving husband, his head was laying on my shoulder and his usual ponytail was no longer there. It was out and his husband honestly looked like a woman the way we were sitting. But don't tell Yao I said that. Yao was in a bright red shirt that had sleeves that covered his hands and arms. And in those arms laid our baby boy. Fu-Han Wang-Vainamoinen. A little dirty blonde boy with bright purple-brown eyes. He was curled up in his mother's arms. His long locks reached his hips and his pale skin reminded me of his mother. He yawned a bit and then nuzzled into his mother's chest. We had found the four year old boy, sleeping in the middle of a bamboo forest. Well, I did. I was walking inside the bamboo forest, trying to clear my mind. That and I was waiting for Yao to get home so we could talk. We'd been fighting a lot recently and it had begun to upset me. I didn't want our marriage to end none the less so I went to think until Yao had gotten back home. In the process of walking around, I found the little blonde boy curled up and looking rather scared. So, me being a parent, I picked the child up and took him homme to wash off all the mud he had on him. Then after we talked with Yao, we decided to adopt him. Turns out, he's the city of Nanjing and he got her because of some sort of magic. I wonder if Norge is to blame. And then I was cut out of my thoughts as Yao said:

"Tino, aru?"

I looked down at him. "What?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Wo Ai Ni."

I blushed a little bit, smiling. "Minakin Rakastan sinua, Yao."

I love my family.


End file.
